Russias Anastasia -Russia hetalia fanfiction
by Stinne98
Summary: Russia held the little Anastasia in his arms. normal children were afraid of him, but she kept giggling at him. this child was his light, Russia watched her grow up, helped her. He seeked comfort at her, but one day... Everyone was enjoying the ball until... revolution.


Russia was tripping outside the door... He was fearing for Alaxandres life, it was her fourth time giving birth. But Russia needed a heir. And Nicholas II was desperate for one, to carry out his legacy. Russia kept tripping past the door... Waiting. "Would you please stop, you're making me uncomfortable". Russia had almost forgotten that his tsar was there. "I apologize, so sorry" Russia bowed. "You dont have to be so polite with me, you're just nervous, like me". Russia could see he was sweating, "I am so sor-". Suddenly a babys cry could be heard from the room. Russia and Nicholas stormed into the room. The nurse holding the baby, got so surprised that she dropped the child, but the nurse besides her, catched it. Nicholas looked angrily at the nurse, but Russia put his hand on his shoulder, "you should go and see your child". The tsar sighed, and went over to his wife, giving her a kiss. The midwife handed the baby that was crying, over to the couple. "Its a girl" the midwife said. It wasnt a heir, but that doesnt mean that Nicholas wasnt happy, "shes beautiful, like her mother", The little girls eyes, had the same colour as a diamond, and she began to giggle. Russia stood in the corner, watching over his leader, alone...  
Suddenly Alaxandra began to make signs with her hands, to get him over to her. "Come over here". She kept doing it, Russia sighed, and walked over to her. He looked at her. Normally children would cry when they saw Russia, like the other children she had given birth to... But... This little girl child, instead of crying, she began to giggle, and reaching her small hands out to the confused Russia. The little child looked at him, begging him to hold her. Russia didn't dare to... He was afraid she was fragile, and could break. She began to cry, when Russia began to back off. When he walked over to her again, she smiled, and stopped crying. He put his hand out to her. She giggled and grabbed it, with her little hand. "Here hold her" the tsar and his wife looked at him. "No thanks, i dont deserve the honor", "she wont break". Nicholas took the girl, and made Russia hold her. The child began to smile "A sunflower" she put her head against his chest, Nicholas and his wife observed the emotional scene. Russia could feel her warmth, he could see that she would become a beautiful woman. "Her name is Anastasia". Russia hold her up in the air, the name suited her, it was pretty. "Anastasia" She was not afraid of him. She was his light.

Year after year, Russia kept watching her as she grew. He loved her, not as a lover, but more brother likely. She seemed to be infatuated with Russia, following him when she could. One day "Russia!" Anastasia came running towards him, with something in her hand. "I got a present for you!" "What is it?" Russia looked at her, she was hopping, she was very excited. "Guess which hand!" Russia picked her right "Here you go! Honestly how can you guess it every time" she handed over the present, "please pack it up" Russia smiled at her, he picked it up, inside it there was a pocketwatch, Russia looked at Anastasia "thank you very much" "if you open it, then it will show you what the time is, and plays a melody!" "Wow! Thats very impressive! Did you make it?". She blushed "I made the melody" she was as red as a tomato, Russia chuckled. "Please hear it" Russia opened it, and it played a childish melody, but it was sad, but filled with emotions. "You're very good at composing" Russia patted her head, he put it in his pocket, it was his most valuable possesion, togethers with his scarf. "Come over here" Anastasia ran over to him, Russia embraced her, and put her up on his shoulder. "So High! How can you be that High, when you're only seventeen" Russias appearence was a teenager, but he was several thousand years old. Anastasia loved to be high up, she put her arms out, "i am a bird!" Russia ran around in the garden with her. "Anastasia! Its time for your massage!" It was a maid, "Russia hide me!" "Yes! Little princess" they hid themselves behind a bush. "Awesome hiding spot" Anastasia said "they'll find us here" Russia said, "haha, oh really..." They both froze when they heard the familliar voice, it was the maid. "Make a run for it" they tried, but the maid grabbed them both. "Russia, you should know you're too old to hide and seek" she hit him on the head "ouch!" "princess, you have to get your massage, so you Can be ready for the ball tomorrow!" Russia and Anastasia nodded. Anastasia winked Russia away, while being dragged by the maid... She smiled at him... The ball tomorrow, Russia was actually very excited about it. Nicholas was a good host, at balls. Russia liked his current boss, it was like having a big and Nice family.  
Russia headed to his room, "it would be a good idea, to get a good night slumber". Russia looked at his pocketwatch "my dear and lovely Anastasia...  
Russia walked into his room, took his miltary form off, and laid down in his bed, "ahh so tired" he closed his lavender eyes, and entered Dream land.

"Wake up" someone opened up the curtains. Russia put his sheet over his head "Dont be such a child!" Five children hopped up on his stomach. "Ow!" He opened his eyes, and could see the tsars five children, "okay everyone! One, two, three!" The children yelled in chorus "good morning!". The maid came rushing in. Surprised to see Russia talking, and playing with them. "Everyone out" the maid said, the children ran out, winking the nation bye. "Thank you, now i Can proceed to take my clothes on" the maid nodded and said "its unbeliveable, that those normally asocial children, surrounds you" Russia looked at the maid, "Well i guess its because ive been by their side, since they were born". The maid nodded, and walked out. Russia put on his Miltary uniform, he slept with his scarf, and he walked over to his table, took his pocketwatch, looked at it, and put it in his pocket. He walked over to the window, looked out and opened it, and then left his room.  
"good morning Russia" everytime Russia passed a guard, they said it. Russia kept walking down the hallways heading for the door out to the garden. The hallways floors were polished, so you could see your reflection. On the walls were paintings, of former leaders of Russia, and of the palace and Russia. Russia enjoyed walking down these halls he thought it was amusing. "Hey Russia" Russia turned his head, it was Nicholas "where are you heading." "To the garden". Nicholas looked at his nation, "dont forget that the ball is today!" He yelled while running, Nicholas ran down the hallway, but Russia didn't care, he wanted to go outside and sleep in his usual place. He walked outside, the gartner was busy with clipping the roses. Russia looked, and then walked on. He climped up in a tree. From the tree, there was a fantastic view, Russia admired it. He could see the palace from one side, and the other he could see over the town. He took his pocketwatch, and heard the melody his little Anastasia had composed. It reminded him about her, full of joy and showing life is not so bad. Even when blood spilled in Russia, she would betlere to light up, the Darkness... Slowly Russia began to sleep... He had a Nice Dream.  
"Hey! Russia!" Russia was awakened by a childish voice... "Anastasia?" "The ball is soon starting", she smiled, " you have to come down". Russia jumped down, and carried Anastasia back on his back. "Here" he handed her over to the maid. "Thank you i was looking for her" "she walked out to find me". The maid looked at him, nodded and walked down while holding Anastasias hand. "Russia see you later!". Russia walked into his room, took s new uniform on, he had to look respectable, it was a big ball after all. He sat on his bed, roller around. And looked outside the window. He was very excited about the ball. Since the russian people has been rebelling alot lately, since 1905 they have been pretty bad, concerning since that. Russia laid his hand over his eyes. "Its no time to cry, but tonight its time to have fun, and enjoy yourself". Russia sat up, put his sable in his sheet, and walked out, remembering to close the door.  
"Russia has arrived!" Nicholas yelled through the ball room. People looked at the door to see who arrived. They began to clap, Russia tried not blush, but it was pretty hard. Through the crowd, a little girl came running, "Russia!" She ran into him, hugging him. People began to say 'awww' "hey Anastasia" he crouched infront of her, patting her head. "Look! I have a dress on" she had a light blue dress, and a cute bond in her hair. "You look cute" he smiled, and Anastasia blushed.  
Russia proceeded to walk straight to tsar, going behind his chair, as watchdog. "Hello Russia, enjoying the ball?" "Yes alot" Russia was keeping a watch over the five children. "Why did you chase the hold a ball" Russia afsked politiy "to calm people down, because of the rebellion". Russias boss, could be really strict against his nation, but he could also be Nice. Anastasia was trying to get him down and dance with her, but Russia refused. He had to be by his tsars side. So Anastasia started dancing with her siblings. They had fun, everyone had. All the women with their fine dresses, and men asking the beautiful women for a dance. Russia loved watching them enjoy themselves... He couldnt dance. The band kept playing, having fun, sometimes a person would come up, and ask for a special play to dance to. A servant came up to to the tsar "you're highness, the rebellion has put posters around the city, showed to mock you" the servant backed off, afraid if the tsar would get angry. "Just let them do that, they will soon fell my wrath". Russia could feel the intidimating aura, from Nicholas. The servan almost ran away, poor him.  
"Everyone stop!" An unknown but high voice, made the whole ballroom silent. "We will stop the horrible TSAR!" Russia jumped infront of Anastasia, the man was trying to use her as hostage, he drew his sword, "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her" purple aura amitted from Russia, the man looked in Russias eyes, and realized something. Men entered the room from every side, no escape. Russia jumped down with Anastasia, and made Anastasia run over to her mother, and father. Russia stood infront of Anastasia to shield her. The men kept approaching the tsar family. The guests had been murdered, Russia could feel their death. He coughed up some blood. "Russia!" Anastasia yelled "i am fine". The man attacked Russia, trying to hold him down. Strangely they didn't use weapons, but tried to lay him down. Russia slashed his sword around, they kept dodging "stop dodgin!" Russia kept defending the family. One of the rebels got him from behind, and held a tight grip around his neck. Forcing the nation on its knees. "Let go!" Russia kept struggeling, the tsars children were in danger. "Get some rope and tie, the nation down". The man looked at his nation struggeling, against his men. "You might as Well give up". The man headed over to the tsar. "Get them out of my sight". The men forces the tsar family away. Even though Russia was bound, they had to hold him down. "As expected of my nation. You are strong". Russias eyes were filled with hatred. The took him away, the tsar family had been abducted. Russia could feel his pocketwatch.

They put him in a room, not a cellar but a room. Like he was a pet... Russia could feel that the tsar family was okay. But citizins all over Russia were being killed. Russia coul feel their, agony, screaming and pain. Man it hurted him, he had to get out of this room. He had to save them- "you're surely lively, for a nation" Russia looked at the door, the man that had abducted the tsars family stood at the door. "What the hell did you do to them!" Russia ran against the man in fury. The man kicked the nation, "you're name is no longer Russia, but the Soviet Union" Russia was confused, "who the hell do you Think you are!", the man pointed out of the window, Russia looked, and he could see the tsar family. He ran over to the window, he was twenty meters over ground. "You cant escape". The men place the family, on a line. All of them was crying, knowing it was their death. Russia didn't Care about hights. "Dont even Think about it!". Russia jumped out of the window, before the man could reach him. Russia landed by pure coincidence, on a guard, Breaking his back. Russia ran towards the man preparing to shoot them. He had to stop it. They took sight, "stop!" Russia kept yelling, when he reached them. They had fallen like flies, to the Ground.  
Russia felt down to his knees, holding his dear Anastasia body. She didn't move. The men who shot them, was about to cry, because they could see the nation was broken. His only light was blown out. Tears streaming down his chin. Holding her lifeless body, he kept screaming, saying 'its not true! It cant be!' Or 'god why, have you abandoned me' he was hurt. The man put a hand on his shoulder. Smirking evily "you are mine now, i am your leader. Your name is the Soviet Union". The man dragged Russia, now Soviet Union away. He didn't resist, now Russia would enter a new periode staining the White snow with blood...  
"Anastasia... My light... Was blown out".


End file.
